


Never mine

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Playing safe can protect you





	Never mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song called never mine by Sigrid and it inspired me

“Boys will be boys.” Maya rolled her eyes over the competition between Jack and Ryan. Little did they know, Andy was pulling off the biggest joke of all on them.

Andy had no plans on continuing seeing either of them, she was content with being single. She had more freedom not being tied down to one person. 

Maya preferred not seeing her best friend, who was also the girl of her dreams, with either of them, to be honest. Maya never really understood what she saw in both of them, they were both tools.

Being friends was better than being nothing at all. Keeping her crush on Andy to herself was the best way to go, Maya didn’t want to risk ruining the friendship. Losing Andy as a friend would kill her.

Her heart would get broken if Andy rejected her, so she played it safe. She just daydreamed about her from a distance.

Andy noticed Maya seemed out of it so she approached her, “You okay?” 

Maya thought to herself 'keep calm', “Yeah, just tired.” She was in the middle of one of her daydreams about Andy.


End file.
